


Kitchen Encounters

by Viillanelles



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Villaneve, what could have happened in 1x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viillanelles/pseuds/Viillanelles
Summary: What could have happened if Villanelle and Eve hadn't been interrupted in episode 5Aka villaneve kitchen sex





	Kitchen Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut and it's probably really OOC, but I'm posting it anyways lmao

“You're wearing it, aren't you.” It's not a question, it's a statement. The way she says it, wearing that smug little smirk on her face, does things to Eve.

She knows she shouldn't be feeling this way. Hell, she's currently being cornered by an assassin holding a knife to her throat, but she'd be lying if she said Villanelle didn't fascinate her.

It's clear Villanelle can tell by the way her smirk grows, the way she takes one little step closer to the woman in front of her. Eve tries to take a step back in return, only to meet the wall behind her and cause Villanelle to let out a laugh. 

“Don't be afraid, Eve,” says the assassin, her true accent finally showing, “I promise I won't hurt you.”

Eve almost laughs in spite of everything, not believing a word that comes out of that woman's mouth, but also refusing to back down. 

“Oh, I'm not scared of you,” Eve states, voice slightly wavering and giving her true feelings away.

Villanelle laughs again, “you should be.” Before Eve can even begin to process what was said Villanelle closed the distance between them.

Kissing Villanelle was nothing like Eve had imagined. Her lips were almost sweet, the kiss almost soft, a contradiction to everything the woman stood for. Eve lost herself in the kiss, not thinking about who it was, or what Nico would say. She vaguely hears the knife fall to the floor, long forgotten.

The blonde pulled back, still wearing that smirk of hers, and winked at Eve. She just rolled her eyes in response and pulled the other woman back in for a harsher kiss.

It wasn't long before Villanelle started trailing her lips across her jawline, down her neck, biting down on her pulse point in a way that caused Eve to let out a sudden moan. Gripping Villanelle’s hair she tried to pull her back in for another kiss, but Villanelle pulled away instead.

“You continue to surprise me, Eve Polastri,” she stated, looking the woman in front of her up and down.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Eve urged, anxieties long gone. She was done messing around, finally ready to confront this thing between them, whatever it was.

And kiss her she did. This time Eve could feel Villanelle’s hands creeping up her sides, feeling under her shirt, and didn't even hesitate to raise her arms up so she could remove it all together. Villanelle seemed satisfied with this turn of events, if the predatory look she gave was any indication.

“It's rude to stare,” Eve muttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“What's wrong with looking at something beautiful?” Villanelle retorted, “I like beautiful things.” 

Eve could feel her face burning, but her embarrassment didn't last long when the other woman started kissing down her throat again. This time she didn't stop, instead going lower until reaching her breasts. Eve couldn't hold back a moan when a wet mouth closed around her nipple, arching her back and forcing Villanelle to push her back.

The hand that wasn't holding Eve down came up to her other breast, making sure each got equal attention. Eve was practically coming undone, never having experienced something like this before. Villanelle thought it was cute, if not a huge turn on.

Pulling back, Villanelle looked Eve in the eyes. “Tell me what you want, Eve,” she drawled out, that smug look returning yet again. Eve just stared back, breathing heavily and not knowing what to say. “Come on baby, I need to you tell me.” 

She began trailing her hands up and down Eve’s sides, using just enough pressure that she could feel her nails digging in without it hurting too much. Eve shivered, giving in to the feeling.

“Fuck,” she breathed out, brain seemingly overloading at the situation.

“That's the idea,” Villanelle teased, receiving a rather annoyed look from the raven haired woman in front of her.

“I want,” Eve began, teeth gritted, “you to touch me. To make me feel good.”

“See,” Villanelle cheered, “that wasn't so hard!” She didn't even give Eve the time to be annoyed before pulling her in for a deep kiss, forcing her tongue into her mouth at her surprised gasp.

Eve began tugging at Villanelle’s clothes now, annoyed at her uneven state of undress. The blonde complied, removing her top and flinging her bra off to the side somewhere.

Eve felt like her skin was burning when they finally made contact, and she couldn't help but lace her fingers through Villanelle's hair and pull her closer. She was making these little noises now, and could feel Villlanelle smirking against her lips, but couldn't find it within herself to care.

What really took her by surprise was when Villanelle brought her hand down between them, placing it on her upper thigh, and causing her to jolt her eyes open.

“Shh,” Villanelle cooed, “I'm going to make you feel good, remember?”

Eve tried, and failed, to steady her breathing when she felt Villanelle unbuttoning her pants. What was she doing? Was she ready for this? A million questions were running through her mind, but everything went blank when she finally felt Villanelle touch her.

Eve’s knees nearly gave out at the sensation, but Villanelle kept her upright by leaning in closer. Rubbing circles on Eve's clit, Villanelle seemed rather pleased with the pleasured noises Eve was making. Eve was sure she was being too loud, but couldn't make herself stop.

When Villanelle dipped her hand lower, finally inserting a finger Eve nearly screamed. She was rutting against the other girls hand now, desperate for more friction, and the blonde absolutely loved it.

By the time Villanelle added another finger Eve was coming, whole body spasming with a pleasure more intense than anything she'd ever experienced.

“Holy shit,” Eve panted, slumping against Villanelle, “that was….wow.”

Villanelle giggled, a sound not fitting for a terrifying assassin. Leaning in she kissed Eve one last time, slow and sensual, before beginning to gather her things. 

“Wait,” Eve called out, sounding confused, “what about you?”

Villanelle simply smirked in response, airily responding, “next time, baby,” before sauntering out the door with a wink.

Eve was left standing in her kitchen, half naked and extremely confused.

“What the fuck just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways...  
> If you want to scream about this show with me feel free to message me on my tumblr, viillanelles


End file.
